Cut Spider
by Writer65
Summary: Spiderman makes a near fatal error while trying to save a kidnapped boy, and finds an unlikely ally when he needs saving himself. One-shot, Sequel to "The Amazing Spider-Kenai" Based on the second episode of the Netflix series "Daredevil" Includes characters from "Brother Bear" and "Home"


Oh, that was how his friends called him, Oh, for some reasons, every time Jeremy entered to a crowded room everybody said _"Oh"_

Jeremy never understood fully this, but he accepted it, after all, thought Oh was a pretty cool nickname, and everyone seemed to like it, even Tip, and it was pretty hard to find something that Tip actually liked, she could act like a dragon sometimes. And Oh and his mother were the only one capable of keeping her on her "casillas"

Oh sometimes liked to talk on his native language, Spanish, even he give classes to Tip, and she was very good at it…

Oh stopped, suddenly he realized something that night wasn´t like the others, he was taking out the trash on the container that was behind the apartment, everything seemed normal until he saw that was a blood trace on the floor, and then listened groans coming from the container, Oh raised an eyebrow and walked to the container, he looked inside it and dropped the trash box.

Inside the container there was a man… was really a man, he looked like a fifteen year old kid, he was wearing a mask and a red and blue spandex suit… but, he was wounded, there was blood all around him, he was bleeding from the chest, the legs and the neck, also his suit was broken from some parts, and it revealed cuts. The mask had also rips, so it could be seen that the boy had black raven hair.

Oh wanted to scream but he handle it, the boy needed help, immediately, and he knew exactly who will help him.

Oh started to run back to the building, praying that he boy could resist.

 **Spider-Kenai:**

 **Cut Spider**

"Come, put him on the couch, carefully" Tip told Oh when they were on her apartment; they both had carried the boy from the container to Tip´s apartment.

Oh nodded with the head and they placed the boy on the couch of the living room, in front there was a table, Tip moved it and then turned to see Oh.

"Oh, go home and don´t tell anyone about this" she said "Not even a word"

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Oh.

Tip looked to the boy and then to Oh.

"I´ll do my best, now go"

Oh nodded with the head and go out of the room, then Tip walked to the man, he was looking horrible, it seemed like a scene of a horror movie, at least he was still breathing, hardly, but breathing.

She walked to the bathroom and took her first aid kit, and then she returned with the boy, she kneeled while opening the kit, and then put on both of her hands gloves, and then examined the cuts, were bad, she placed a hand on his neck, he had pulse, she removed the mask from his head to reveal a young face, he had black raven hair that reached until the bottom of his hears and medium brown skin, she grabbed a mini-flashlight, opened the boy´s eyes (they were brown) and moved the flashlight over them, at least they were responding to the light. He was still alive and it was Tip´s work to keep it that way.

She put out her cellphone to call 911, when a hand grabbed her arm, Tip screamed and looked to the hand, red glove, the boy was awake.

"No hospitals" he said, very low.

"What?" asked Tip surprised "You need medical attention!"

"No hospitals!" repeated the boy, this time a little louder "They will kill everyone to get to me"

Tip heart was frozen.

"What did you said?" she asked not believing what she just heard "Who will kill to get to you?"

"The ones who did this…" the boy said before passing out.

…

A young boy, six years old, was crying, he had fall from his bike and made a scrape on one of his knees, his older brother, name Sitka, approached him.

"Kenai what happened?" Sitka asked.

Kenai pointed to the scrape still crying.

"Oh I see" Sitka "Come, I have just right what you need"

He helped him to get on his feet again.

"It burns!" Kenai cried.

"I know, I know" said Sitka on a calm tone "But it won´t last so long Kenai, I promise" he gave to his little brother a reassuring smile, that made Kenai feel better, he also smiled "That´s better, now let's go"

They go back to his house, they walked until the bathroom, Kenai sit down on the toilet while Sitka cleaned the scrape, then he took the kit of first aids and put out a Band-Aid than then put on Kenai´s scrape, but it Kenai still seemed to be bother, so, Sitka used a technique taught by their mother.

He kissed his little brother on the forehead.

Kenai smiled and Sitka rubbed Kenai´s hair which made the younger one laugh.

"Better?" asked Sitka.

"Better" replied Kenai.

"Good" Sitka "Now…"

"Can we tried again?" asked Kenai "The bike pleaseeeee"

"Kenai…"

"Please Sitka, just one more time" Kenai asked with his best puppy looking face, Sitka rolled his eyes.

"Okay, just one more time" Sitka "But this time I´m keeping an eye on you"

"That´s what you always do" Kenai "Because you´re my big brother"

"That´s right Kenai and I´ll always take care of you…"

…

When the boy was awake, he didn´t seem to remember anything, he looked to all around him (without getting up from the couch) Tip looked at his clock, one hour and a half he had been unconscious. She was sitting on a char that she had put in front of the couch.

"Are you listening me this time?" she asked.

"Where I am?" he asked looking at her.

"In my apartment"

"Who are you?"

Tip thought if it was correct to reveal to the boy´s that he had just saved her true name.

"I´m the lucky girl who put you out of the garbage"

The boy put a hand on his head, his eyes were opened in terror as he realized he wasn´t wearing his mask anymore.

"You see my face?" asked worried.

"Yeah"

The boy closed his eyes, then opened his mouth but didn´t said anything, he was trying to find the right words for the situation, turns out that Tip was the first one to see his face, at least while wearing his suit.

"Great" he finally said.

"Your outfit sucks by the way"

The boy smiled and looked at her, he seemed to be more relaxed.

"Come on, kids love it"

He tried to sit up, but he made a face of pain and complained, Tip put gently both hands on his chest and laying him back on the couch.

"Don´t try to move too much" Tip "You have like two or three broken ribs, probable contusion and… I´m not going to count all the cuts you have"

"Sounds like a funny game for me" the boy said smiling.

Tip looked at him crossing her arms.

"Do you mind telling me how a… I don´t know, how old are you? Fifteen, Sixteen…"

"Fifteen, I´ll have sixteen on January, and you?"

"I´m sixteen I… that´s not the point!" Tip "Can you tell me how a fifteen year old kid wearing a mask and a sucking outfit ends up on my garbage almost death?"

"The less you know about me the better"

Tip raised her arms in annoyance, and then she crossed them again.

"I safe your life, I think I have right to know what happened to you"

The boy looked to other side, whit made Tip roll her eyes; she decided to leave it that way.

"The wound on your side, knife?"

"Probably" the boy said.

Tip raised the side of the boy´s shirt where the wound was, the boy stifle a scream and closed his eyes while made a face of pain.

"I think I got the bleeding stop, but I can´t tell how bad really is" Tip "I´m not a nurse or a doctor, I´m just a teenager that knows a little bit about first aids"

"Well, it doesn´t seems like a little bit" the boy said.

Tip shrugged.

"My mom was a nurse some time ago and… she thought me some things about medicine, but like I said, I´m not a professional and you need professional help"

"No hospitals" the boy replied.

"Listen" Tip said, strong and firm "My mom isn´t home because she´s on a trip"

"Home alone?" asked the boy.

"Only this night, and I don´t want that the first thing that my mom sees when she comes back is a death kid on our couch"

"I´ll not die" the boy said "Most people will let a masked bleeding kid on the garbage to die. Why don´t you?"

"Does it matters?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Tip looked to another side of the room.

"The less you know about me the better"

The boy smiled, he was silent for a while, apparently he was deciding between telling her about him, or not, he finally made a decision.

"Kenai" he said "My name is Kenai, but… people knows me by another name"

"Spiderman" Tip said looking back at him.

"So you knew all this time" he said looking at her and smiling.

"Everybody has listen about you, and, I read the Bugle"

"You don´t believe what they said right?" Kenai asked worried.

"I´m kind of debate" Tip "Help me to decide" she added with a firm look.

Kenai sighed on defeat.

"Can I know your name?"

"Tip, my name is Tip, okay, that isn´t my real name, but everybody calls me Tip"

Kenai raised a hand and put it over Tip hand.

"Thank you Tip" Kenai sincerely said, looking straight to her eyes.

Tip was surprised, her eyes were opened in surprise, and she grabbed Kenai hand and placed it back in the couch.

"Rest" Tip "Stabilize, right now you´re very weak and I need you strong"

"Okay, but… can you do me a favor?" Kenai, Tip gave him a serious look "Another one?"

"What is it?"

With difficultly, Kenai put out from his suit a cellphone.

"Go to contacts, and look for Dog´s Breathe"

"Dog´s Breathe?"

"Yes, call him and then put the phone close to my face, so I can talk"

"Okay"

Tip said what Kenai told her, she found contacts like "Nerd" "Hairball" "Moose brothers" "Grinch" "Little sister" and "Dog´s Breathe" that had a wolf icon, she press the button call and then put the cellphone on Kenai´s ear while holding it.

"Hello?" asked Kenai "Yes it´s me, listen, I don´t think I go home tonight" silent "I´m with a friend, she´s home alone and she´s scare, she wants me to stay with her" Kenai smiled at Tip, who gave him a look that said _You have to be kidding me_ "You don´t know her yet, she´s name is Tip, she´s right here with me, you want to talk her?"

"No" Tip whispered.

"No? It´s fine, she´s very shy" Kenai joked "I´ll be on home in the morning, yes, come on, you know me, you know I´ll never do a thing like that" silent "Yes, I´ll be fine bro, don´t worry" silent, then Kenai laughed "See your horrible face on the morning, bye"

Kenai closed his eyes and Tip ended the call.

"Who is Dog´s Breathe?" asked.

"A very important person for me" Kenai.

…

I change into normal clothes on the alley, I still have plenty of time to arrive home and the night´s pretty, so I want to walk, it will do me good, but soon I hear more screams, it´s strange, a big group of people is surrounding something that´s on the ground, I wonder what is it? I approach to have a better look and I saw…

Sitka…

My brother is on the ground, and… he´s bleeding from his chest, I can see a big black hole from the blood is coming out.

No, Sitka please no! Don´t…

No, no, he´s going to be fine!

I tried to get to him but one female cop holds me.

"You can´t approach him sir!" she said me.

"He´s my brother!" I yell.

She releases me and I kneel side by side with my brother.

"Sitka?" I said in a more calm tone, I don´t want to disturb him.

My brother opens his eyes and he sees me, I can see a tear coming out of his eye.

"K...Ke…Kenai!" he whispers, I took his hand and we both squeeze each other hand. "Kenai, don´t you ever forget that, I love you, you and Denahi, my two little brothers, I´ll always love you, and remember, I´ll be always with you, even if you can´t see me" he says crying.

Tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Sitka, don´t! Please don´t go! Don´t leave me!"

No Sitka, please, please, you can´t die, you´re my brother! Denahi and me, we need you, please don´t leave us, stay, stay, stay! Plea…

I don´t feel his hand, and his eyes are closed, I don´t hear him breathing, no, no, he can´t be, no! No! This can´t be happening, this isn´t possible, this is just a nightmare, nothing else, my brother is still alive, I know, I´m just dreaming, he can´t be…

"Sitka! Sitka!" I scream as I hug my brother while I´m still crying "Don´t go!"

Don´t go!

…

Kenai was fall asleep, but now was breathing hard, he was asphyxiating.

"What is it? What is it? What´s wrong?" Tip run to him, Kenai tried to talk but he couldn't.

Tip took a stethoscope from the kit, and then she used on Kenai´s chest.

"You got air on your chest, it´s collapsing your pulse" she explained while looking for what she needed on the kit "I can help you but you have to stay still"

Kenai didn´t move, Tip took a bottle with a strange liquid, she pull the neck of Kenai´s suit until the pectoral, then she put the liquid on it and then a ball of cotton, then she grabbed something like looked like a needle.

"It´s going to hurt" Tip, then quickly she pounds it, Kenai screamed but the air start to leave Kenai´s chest, it was coming out from the "needle"

Kenai start to take long and hard breathes of air, Tip removed the needle.

"Good, breathe normal" she examined once again Kenai´s with the stethoscope, Kenai´s pulse was normal again "Good, listen" Tip "We need to do something, I know why you don´t want to go to the hospital, but I don´t want me to explain to the police how I let a kid to die on my couch, because all stories end up with me on jail, I need to know how you end up like this and if it´s worth it helping you"

Kenai sighed, this was it, and he had to tell her the truth.

"They kidnapped a boy"

"Who?"

"The Japanese" Kenai continued "They´ve been running a human traffic chain on New York, two nights ago, they took a boy from his dad´s car, they beat up the father while he was watching"

"Jesus" Tip.

"I knew the kid will still be alive, that way, they sold the merchandise fresh. I track the Japanese to a warehouse, two streets far from here, I thought I was very smart for find them so soon… turns out I wasn´t"

"They were expecting you" Tip.

"Yes" Kenai "I have this, Spider-Sense that warns me about danger… I don´t know why it didn't work this time, when it did… it was too late. I barely make it through… I was careless"

"Clearly" said Tip looking at Kenai´s body, then she realized something "They took the boy just to get to you?"

Kenai nodded with the head.

"Yeah, I have been making their lives complicate for the past few months"

"Fighting criminals, make their lives difficult, that´s what you do right?" Tip asked, Kenai nodded "No offense but you don´t seem pretty good at it"

Kenai laughed and smiled.

"You caught me on a bad night"

"And the kid was there?"

Kenai denied with the head.

"No, he wasn´t even there"

Tip looked at the window and bit her lip.

"The mans who did this to you, you think they are out there? Looking for you?"

Kenai was about to respond when his spider-sense warn him about danger.

"Kenai what´s wrong?" asked Tip.

"There´s someone on the building" Kenai "He´s looking for me"

Tip looked at the door and then back to Kenai.

"How can you know that?"

"Spider-sense remember"

"You said that didn´t help you"

"No, it didn´t, but now it does" Kenai looked at the ground looking for his mask, it was on the floor, some centimeters away from him, he shoot a strand of web at it and then pull it.

Then, with difficulty, Kenai stood up from the couch, Tip also stand up and walk to him, trying to put him back on the couch.

"Kenai! You need to rest!"

"I can´t, this man is looking for me" Kenai, then he put the mask on "And like I told you, he´s going to kill everybody in this building to get to me" he gave Tip a serious look "Including you"

Then he started to walk to the exit door, but Tip put in front of him, stopping him.

"I can defend myself!" Tip "But you, you barely can stand on"

Kenai looked all around him.

"Do you have knifes?"

Tip rolled her eyes.

"Don´t do this, not in my home" Tip "Listen, nobody has to get hurt, go to that corner, stay quiet and I´ll get rid of him"

Someone nocked the door, the two of them looked at the door, then Tip pointed with her head the corner where Kenai had to hide, he looked again to the door and then to Tip, he sighed but walked to the corner, he lie his back against the wall and looked at her.

Tip nodded with the head, another knock.

"Who is it?" Tip asked.

"The police please open the door"

"I´ll be right there" Tip took off the gloves, which were covered in blood, at less his clothes weren´t.

She looked to her apartment, well, it didn´t seem like a crime scene, she walked to the door and looked on the spyhole, outside a man wearing a formal suit showed his badge. She sighed and opened the door.

"Sorry to disturb you so night lady, but we have a situation, robbery at arm hand a few blocks from here, the thief was hurt during the theft and leaved a blood track in this direction, we´re asking people in the neighborhood if they have seen anything weird or unusual" the officer said on a calm tone.

"God" Tip.

"The thief probably has gone by now, but have you seen anything weird, or heard something strange?"

Tip denied with the head and looked to the ground, then back to the officer.

"No, sorry"

"Okay" the officer "Just to be sure, have a good night lady"

"Thanks" said Tip, then she closed the door, and walked back to Kenai "See, have all under control"

"I don´t think he believe you" Kenai, he walked to the door and opened, and then he go out to the hallway.

There he took an extinguisher that was hanging on the door and then walked until the stairs, where the officer was coming down; he was making a call, speaking in Japanese.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tip who walked until Kenai.

"Just watch" Kenai, then, when the officer was on the reception, Kenai dropped the extinguisher, Tip covered her mouth with her two hands, the extinguisher hit the officer on the head and fell unconscious.

Tip looked the scene with horror.

"What we do now?"

"Oh…" someone said, it came from above, they both looked upside to see Oh, watching them, and it was clearly that he was scared.

"Oh" said Tip.

Oh run away.

"Is he on our side?" asked Kenai.

"He was the one who found you on the garbage"

"Good, go get him, will need him"

"Why?"

"We are going to need help carrying the officer to the rooftop"

Kenai started to walk down stairs.

"Why are we going to the rooftop?"

"There less people can hear him scream"

…

Kenai was making his homework on the study when Sitka came in with a big packet, it was his new armor for American football, Sitka played since he was twelve and now he could win a scholarship for the University thanks to the football. He left it over the table and looked to his little brother.

Kenai saw the armor and smiled.

"You said you wanted to be the first one to see it" said Sitka with a smile, Kenai got up and touch the shoulder pad, then the helmet.

"Is red" Kenai.

"Yes it is" Sitka.

"The thing about red, you can't tell how much you're bleeding" said Kenai, Sitka looked at him worried.

"What?"

"How much you´re bleeding" Kenai, then Sitka realized what Kenai was talking about.

"Kenai…"

"The football is a hard sport, Tim says that his cousins use to play American football, until he broke his arm and…"

"Hey, hey buddy" said Sitka placing a hand on his brother shoulder "Nothing bad is going to happen me"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kenai worried "I´ve heard that many people has been hurt on this sport, there´s ambulances and doctors on the games"

"Yes Kenai, but, I am not your big brother?"

"Yes but…"

"And haven´t you said that I´m tough as an oak?"

"Yes" Kenai confessed.

"You don´t have nothing to be worry about Kenai, I´ll be fine, otherwise I wouldn´t be doing this" Sitka.

"You always know what you are doing" Kenai said smiling.

"Most of the times" said Sitka looking at the other side, but then returning his look to Kenai "Trust me, I´ll be fine, I promise"

Sitka rubbed Kenai´s hair which made the younger one laugh, he smiled, they high-five each other.

Kenai trusted his brother, and if Sitka said he will be fine, he believe him, there was nothing to be worry about.

…

"Do you find anything?" asked Kenai, he was hanging the officer to the water tower with his spider web; they were on the rooftop, the officer had his two hands hanging.

"Broken" said Tip, she was checking the officers cellphone "It can´t be save"

"Well, then he have to do this… the bad way"

"Are you sure he isn´t a real cop?" Tip.

"He is not" Kenai "Trust me"

"I didn't sign for this"

"What you think were going to do?" Kenai had just finished hanging the officer, he looked to Tip, and he has his mask on.

"I found a boy who needed help and I helped him"

"It isn´t that simple" Kenai "There´s more, I know"

"Are we going to discuss this in front of him?" Tip asked pointing with her finger at the unconscious man.

"He´s out" Kenai.

"How can you be so sure?"

"If a falling extinguisher don´t put you to sleep, I don´t know what it will"

"Okay, let's make a summary of my night to start with. I find a guy in a dumpster who turns out to be the vigilante everybody has been talking about, who can do all this really weird shit, like that spider-sense thing and shoot spider web from his hands. Slap on top of that, he can take an unbelievable amount of punishment without one damn complaint"

Kenai shrugged.

"As long as don´t tickle" Kenai.

"And now are we going to torture this man…"

"Who isn´t innocent to save a kid that was torn apart from his father" Kenai "You knew what side you were since the moment you found me"

Tip looked worried at the man hanging from the tower.

"Why are you helping me Tip?"

Tip didn´t look at him, and was silent for a couple of minutes, until she sighed and looked at him.

"I read the Bugle, but I don´t take all the shit they said about you. The night of the power outage, I was scared; do you know how many people could have died that night? But then, all the sudden, the power came back, and it did because someone took care of that Electro freak. And then, I heard all in the news about how many people killed that Vulture maniac, and how someone face him and put him on jail. O you want to hear how one of my classmates was almost raped on the street when she was coming back from school on an alley? She said she screamed and screamed but nobody hear her, it wasn´t until someone, on a sucking red and blue suit appeared and kick the reapers ass, saving her" she was quiet for a little bit "I have tones more"

Kenai still quiet.

"I don´t see this city anymore" Tip "There´s only dark corners, but, there´s someone who decide to step it, to said Stop to all injustices" then she walked until she was in front of Kenai, she looked him to the eyes "I want to believe in you, really, but… This" she pointed to the man.

"Is not right" Kenai "I know, and I know that you´re afraid"

"Aren´t you?" Tip

"Of course I´m afraid" Kenai "All the time I act like if I don´t have but… It´s a lie, I have feared every time I fight the criminals, every time I heard sirens, or my spider-sense is active, I´m afraid. But… we can´t give up, we can´t let fear win, otherwise, men like him, like Vulture win. And if they win, there will only be dark corners"

Tip eyes were open in surprise, Kenai´s words have effect on her, she looked to the man and then to Kenai.

"Count with me" she finally said.

…

Sitka was sleeping on his bed; it was late at night, when Kenai came into his room and then he go into the bed and hugged his brother, waking him.

"Kenai?" Sitka said tired "What are you doing?"

"Can I sleep with you please?" asked Kenai frightened.

"You saw that stupid horror movie right?" asked Sitka.

Tim, a friend of Kenai, had invited him to see an old horror movie, Kenai ask for permission to his parents and when they said no, he didn´t listen them, so Sitka tried to persuade him, it didn´t work so Kenai and Tim saw the movie and despite it´s age, it scared both of them.

Kenai nodded with the head with a guilty look.

"Please don´t said it" Kenai.

"I told you" said Sitka smiling.

Kenai bit his lip.

"And now you´re afraid"

"Yes" Kenai confessed, after all, he was only six years old.

Sitka rolled his eyes, he hugged Kenai.

"It´s alright, you can sleep with me tonight, but I hope next time you listen to both me and dad"

"I will"

"Okay" then both Sitka and Kenai closed their eyes, it seemed both have fallen asleep when Kenai asked.

"Sitka, do you believe in monsters?"

"No, no I don´t"

"And are you afraid of the dark?"

"Yes"

"What?" asked Kenai surprised "But I thought you weren´t afraid of nothing!"

"That´s not true, I fear a lot of things Kenai"

"But you´re so brave!"

"Kenai, be brave it doesn´t means you aren´t afraid of nothing, been brave is about not letting the fear win, is about never giving up, because, if we let fear win, the monsters will also win"

"But you said you didn´t believe in monsters"

"It´s a metaphor Kenai"

"What´s a metaphor?"

"You´ll understand it when you´re older, now let´s sleep"

Kenai smiled and then he closed his eyes, Sitka also smiled, they both sleep hugged that night, and Kenai never let the monsters win never again.

...

When the officers wake up, the first think he saw was Spiderman standing in front him, alongside him, there was a… woman?

It looked like a woman, but he can´t really tell, he/she was wearing a white hoodie, black pants and white tennis; also, she was wearing a white mask with two holes that were the eyes. He was going to refer at it as she.

Spiderman walked to be in front of him.

"This is how it works, I´m going to ask you some questions, you´re gonna answer, if you lie to me, trust I´ll know, and I´ll be unhappy" after a pause, Spiderman started with his questions "Where´s the boy?"

"Death" answered the man.

Spiderman punch him on the face. The man started to cough.

"That´s what I do when I´m unhappy" Spiderman "Where´s the boy?"

"What you care?" continue the man "If he´s not death, he will be"

"I´ll take my chances, where´s the boy?" Spiderman.

The man didn´t respond, so Spiderman punch him again on the face.

"We hit you hard didn't we?" asked the man smiling.

"Where´s the boy?"

"Probably with his new owner"

Spiderman punch him again.

"I was telling the truth on that one"

"I know" Spiderman "Who you sell the children?"

"To who has the money"

"Where´s the boy?"

"So you found him, so what? Will take another, and another, no matter how many us you beat up, there´s always going to be more, and more, so go ahead, keep hitting me, there´s always going to be someone else out there"

Spiderman was going to punch him again when she walked to him; she whispered something on his hear.

"Where is it?" asked Spiderman.

She pointed above his eye, then she gave him a small knife, Spiderman grabbed the man´s head, this started to move trying to release himself.

"Don´t move" Spiderman "This is my first time, and I can make several damage" then he turned to see she "How will I know when I find it?"

"He will tell you"

Spiderman nodded with the head, and started to cut above the man´s eye, he started to scream in pain but Spiderman keep cutting.

"Okay! Okay!" screamed the man "I will tell you, I will!"

Spiderman stop cutting.

"On the fifth avenue, under the Japanese food restaurant!"

"All right" Spiderman "You were right on what you said before, there´s always going to be more like you, but guess what? There will all end up like you, tied up telling me what I need to know, until I get with him"

Then Spiderman untie the man and carried him until the rooftop edge´s.

"And the, all of you, will die"

With one final punch, Spiderman throw him off the building, luckily for him he landed on the dumpster where Spiderman was before, he will not die, but he will be some months on the hospital, on bed.

…

"He´ll live" said Spiderman to Tip, who was at his side looking at the man on the dumpster.

"Are you sure?" asked Tip.

"Positive" Spiderman, then he walked to the edge that was on the other side, but his wound started to hurt again, he put a hand on it.

"Kenai, Kenai!" Tip said walking to him.

"I´ll be fine" Spiderman "Tip, do you mind… If I come back here? If I survive?"

"What?"

"I´ll need help" Spiderman.

"Em… sure, you can come back"

"Thank you"

Spiderman stand on the edge, he was about to jump when Tip´s talk once again.

"Kenai, Spiderman" he turned to see her "Good luck"

Spiderman nodded with the head, and then he jumped and shoots a strand of web at one building, he start to swing through the buildings while Tip was still watching him.

…

When Spiderman found the restaurant, he saw there was a giant door of metal, there were two guards protecting it, armed. Spiderman was on the rooftop, so he shoot two strands of web, one per guard, then he pull them to the rooftop and there he beat them up.

Then he jump off and landed in front of the door, his spider-sense didn´t active so there wasn´t danger…

Yet.

He opened the door, it was a hallway, there wasn´t any doors, so Spiderman walked through, until the corner where he had to turn, there was another hallway, with doors at both sides, six in total.

Spiderman put a hand on the first door, his Spider-Sense start to tickle, there were people inside, Spiderman take air, then he knock down the door with a kick, inside they were three men playing poker, they scream when they saw Spiderman and tried to grab their weapons, but Spiderman shoot strands of web and pull them away from them.

One man stand up and tried to punch him, but Spiderman dodge him and punch him on his rib, then he push him, the man crashed with the table, the other one took the chair and tried to hit Spiderman, but he kick him on the stomach, the man dropped the chair and Spiderman kick him on the chin. The third man put out a knife but Spiderman make a lap on the air and kicked him on the head, knocking him down.

More men´s were coming, Spiderman took the chair and when other one showed, he throws it to him, the chair made him fall down. Spiderman went out on the hallway were three more men were, with gun fire, Spiderman hide on the room, his wound start to hurt again.

 _"Not now"_ he thought _"Not now"_

A man came in but Spiderman disarm him with his hand and then throw the man to the hallway, he go out and throw the gun to the other two, it hit one on the head, making fall unconscious.

The final man shoot again, but Spiderman jumped to the ceiling and attach it, then he move until pass the man and go back to the ground when he was behind the man, before the could turn, he kick him on the leg, the man screamed in pain and then Spiderman gave him one last punch on the face.

With the last man defeated, Spiderman took some time to relax, all the moves hadn´t help his wound, and is started to bother him again, and slowly he walked to the door that was at the hallways end, it was the biggest one and it had padlock, Spiderman broke it with his own hands and then opened the door, the light was red and the kid was sit down on a purple dirty-old cushion.

He was afraid when he first saw Spiderman, after all, his suit was broke from some parts and it had stains of blood on it, the cuts were visible and his fists were covered in blood.

"Hey, hey easy bud easy" Spiderman said on a calm tone "I´m not going to hurt you"

"Who are you?" asked the kid, still scared a little bit.

"I´m the one who´s going to take you back to your daddy" he said offering his hand.

The kid saw it scared, but slowly, he accepted it, Spiderman help him to get on his feet and then carry him to the exit.

"Everything´s going to be fine now" Spiderman "You´ll be safe, trust me"

 **Just to let clear:**

 **The character Tip that appears here is the same one of the movie _Home_ released this year. And this is based on the second episode of _Marvel´s Daredevil_ _Cut-Man_ , and this one-shot works as a sequel to _The Amazing Spider-Kenai,_ it takes place a few months after that one. **


End file.
